The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
An increasingly large number of organizations rely on various types of computing resources provided by cloud computing service providers as part of their computing infrastructure. A cloud computing service generally comprises a collection of remote computing services (e.g., servers, storage, networking, backup, etc.) made available to users based on various payment models. Examples of popular cloud computing services include Amazon Web Services (AWS) offered by Amazon.com, Azure offered by Microsoft, and Google Cloud Platform offered by Google.
Cloud computing services typically provide a web-based management console or other interface that enables users to manage their cloud computing resources. For example, a typical management console may provide one interface that displays a list of a user's active cloud server instances, another interface that displays a list of storage volumes associated with the server instances, yet another interface that displays a list of a user's configured virtual private clouds, and so forth. While such interfaces may be useful for viewing information related to some aspects of an organization's cloud computing resources, the disconnected nature of such interfaces presents challenges to readily obtaining a broader picture of the cloud computing resources and relationships among those resources.